Finally Yours
by WeisheitLass
Summary: PREVIOUSLY TITLED "DO YOU MISS ME?" After a letter from Red, Leaf decides to take a hike up Mount Silver to finally confess her feelings for him... But Mount Silver is dangerous, and Leaf quickly finds that both her and Red's lives are at risk. Will they ever be able to say "I'm finally yours," or will they both lose their lives on the treacherous mountain?
1. Letter From Red

Dear Leaf,

I'll try to keep this letter short.

Do you miss me?

I've been gone a while, haven't I? Three years is a very long time. Who do you think these years have been longer for; you or me?

I can get terribly lonely up here, all by my self, and I can never thank you enough for the letters you send me; I thought you had been kidding about writing daily. Remember when you said that? It was so long ago. They really, truly are the only things that keep me sane in this frozen wasteland. I have half a mind to leave, but whenever I try, something stops me. I want to leave, I really do, so I can see you and Mom and Green again, yet... I'll be about to enter the cave that will lead me back down when... Something stops me. I also feel like I am always waiting for something, but... There's nothing to wait for up here. No one can beat me.

Now, I'm not trying to sound arrogant or anything (that's Green's job), no, I'm being serious. I have almost nothing to do up here except train and write letters, and the latter doesn't take up that much time. So I train, and train, and train some more, and I really think my pokémon are overpowered. At this rate, nobody will be able to defeat me. Again, I'm not trying to be arrogant, just truthful.

Remember when I told you, that rainy day I left, what _they_ said? How I'd probably die up here? Well, they may just get their wish, because much more of this and I just might die of boredom or loneliness.

I have... conflicted feelings about wanting somebody, anybody, to come up here, beat me, and allow me to leave. But at the same time, I don't want to force this fate on anybody. It's truly terrible up here. If you don't come prepared, you could freeze to death. If you come prepared, you could freeze to death as well. There are cliffs everywhere, and did I tell you that I almost fell of one the other day? Don't get all worried, because I know you'd work yourself up into a right state if I told you everything that happened to me up here. I wouldn't want to force this upon anybody; on top of natural dangers from the weather and wild pokémon, Mount Silver can get rather depressing sometimes.

But enough of that. I don't want you to worry, even though I know that by now you probably are.

An angry trainer named Lance challenged me the other day. If I remember correctly what you told me, Lance is the Champion, right? Or has someone managed to defeat him? I hope so, because I really don't like his attitude. You said, just a little bit ago, that Lance has been Champion for about a year, right? Again, I hope that somebody will beat him soon. For one person to remain in such a high spot of power... It isn't natural. People keep growing and getting stronger, and that is the way things are intended to be.

That is kind of ironic, isn't it? I have remained up here, undefeated, for three years, and Lance has only been Champion for one.

In response to your most recent letter, I wonder if that trainer that you mentioned has got her fifteenth badge yet. When she battles Green, please tell me how it goes, because you know I like seeing Green get what's coming. And you also said she was the new Champion of Johto; that puts Lance out of half his business, doesn't it? But, oh, I hope she's not even _thinking_ about going up here. I don't know if I can bear another challenger.

You know, I sometimes have Charizard fly around and send bursts of flame so everybody can see them. You said some people think this "Legend of Mt. Silver" is a legendary pokémon, right? Well, I guess they think they're right now, don't they? I really do wish a legendary pokémon was up here, because that means I... What could I be doing right now? Maybe you and I would be at the Viridian City Gym, laughing and watching Green take on challengers. Maybe... I don't know. Where _would_ I be right now if I had a different destiny? Where would you be? And Green? Little things can make big differences.

Maybe, Leaf, one day I can see you in person, because that's my hearts biggest desire right now. I just want to return down to earth and see you in person, because I know you've changed. Green too.

Hey, as an after thought, can you tell me if Green still keeps his hair in those ridiculous spikes? I'm actually pretty curious.

Leaf, do you miss me? Because I sure miss you, and I'd give anything in the world to see you.

Missing you with every breath,

~Red


	2. Up the Mountain

"Leaf!" Green ran towards the brown haired girl, a pidgey on his shoulder and waving a piece of paper. "Leaf! There's a letter for you!" Leaf's head jerked up; she had been sitting at her desk, hunched over, scribbling, crossing out, and scribbling again on a piece of paper.

"Green!" She shrieked. "Don't just burst into my room like that!" Green shook his head, breathless.

"I ran all the way from Viridian City just for you to treat me like this?" Green pouted. Leaf rolled her eyes. Green was so childish sometimes. "Fine." Green turned around, his nose in the air. "I guess I'll just go, and I won't tell you what I, or, well, _you_ got in the mail." Leaf's heart skipped a beat.

"Give it to me!" Leaf ran to Green and tried to snatch the letter, but he was taller than her; he merely held it in the air above his head and watched her struggle.

He teased, "What's the magic word?" Leaf glared up at him.

"I'm not joking, Green, give it!" She made another attempt to snatch the letter, but Green just laughed.

"What's the magic word?" Leaf groaned. He wasn't really serious, was he? Apparently he was.

"Green?"

"Nope."

"Awesome?"

"Hm, no."

"Nothing?"

"Haha, nope, guess again!"

"…" Leaf thought for a few moments before she felt a familiar pang in her heart. "Red." This wasn't a question, but a statement. Green gaped at her for a moment, then nodded and handed her the letter. Leaf snatched it, opened it, and began to read it.

"_Dear Leaf,_

_I'll try to keep this letter short._

_Do you miss me?_

_I've been gone a while, haven't I? Three years is a very long time. Who do you think these years have been longer for; you or me?"_

Leaf read on, her lower lip quivering. Soon, tears began to fall from her eyes, wetting the paper. Her heart tore itself apart, healed, and tore itself apart again. Leaf had never felt so close yet so far away from one person before. Emotion overcame her, and soon, she was letting out quiet sobs. '_Red…'_ Leaf thought, putting a hand over her heart.

"_Leaf, do you miss me? Because I sure miss you, and I'd give anything in the world to see you._

_Missing you with every breath,_

_~Red"_

Leaf bit her lip. Red had never said anything like that before. What did this mean?

The brunette finally smiled. Yes, she did miss him. And she would tell him.

Leaf trudged through deep snow. _This,_ She thought, _is a bad idea. A very, very, _very, _bad idea._ She had planned on hiking up Mt. Silver to go talk to Red in person, but she hadn't expected this much snow. And she was freezing. Almost literally.

"P-p-pidgey!" She pulled out a pokeball and released a freshly caught pidgey. "U-use fl-fly!" Leaf took a few deep breaths, and pidgey swept under her, carrying her up to the top of the mountain. It took time for the small bird to fight the storm, but they made it. Stiff from the cold and riding the pokémon, Leaf hopped of, thanked pidgey, and returned him to his ball. She then began to stumble through the snow, trying to look for something, _anything,_ that would tell her where Red was hiding. Once or twice she could have sworn she saw a flash of color, but whenever she looked towards it, nothing would be there. Leaf shook her head as the saw, once again, that flash of color. Now she was really cold; her whole body was shivering, and she felt her fingers, nose, and toes losing feeling.

'_I'm going crazy. I just keep hoping to see something that will tell me he's up here.'_ Without meaning to, tears began too drip out of Leaf's eyes. She reached out to catch one, only to watch it freeze right before it hit her hand. '_I must be out of my mind…'_ Teeth chattering and her whole body now violently shaking, Leaf took another step forward, but found herself sinking knee-deep into a snowdrift. She was now shivering more violently then ever. Feeling light-headed, she sank down to her knees and lay down in the snow drift. Colorful spots swam in front of her eyes, and she reached out to touch them.

Leaf laughed. "Haha, I am going crazy…" Without another word, she passed out.

"_Red!" Leaf cried, reaching out. The figure raven-haired boy was just viewable behind thick fog. "Red!" Yelling his name, Leaf ran forward, her arms outstretched, trying to reach him. He was so close, but so far away._

"_Leaf!" His voice was distant, but it was like music to her ears. "Leaf!"_

"_Red!" Leaf began to sob. However, no matter how far she ran, or whatever speed she ran at, she couldn't get close to Red. "Please come back! Red!" Leaf called his name more desperately than ever, but she still couldn't get close to him. Then, out of nowhere, a huge, towering Green materialized between her and Red. It scowled down at her._

"_Leaf, you are wasting energy!" It boomed. Leaf tried to skirt around the huge figure of Green, but she couldn't get around it._

"_Please!" She cried, "I just want to see Red! I just want to tell him…" She trailed off._

_Echoing her worst fears, it sneered: "Ha! Red would never love you, if that's why you want to see him. You haven't heard us talk; he thinks you're worthless! He told me so just before he left. He said, 'Have you seen the way Leaf looks at me? It's so annoying! I thought she _wasn't_ supposed to be one of my adoring fangirls. But, like all of them, she means nothing'" Leaf clenched her fists. "Ha, but that's not all. 'I couldn't think less of her.'" Then, suddenly, it wasn't Green, but a towering Red._

"_Leaf, leave before you get hurt even more." Red's voice was terribly cold and monotonous. _

"_No!" Leaf ran forward, but was knocked back by something she could not see. As she watched the giant Red, Green appeared, snickering at Leaf, behind him._

_Wind suddenly picked up, and Leaf could feel her hair whipping around her. The fog strengthened, causing the figures of Red and Green to begin to fade._

"_No! Red, come back!" She tried to stand up, but couldn't get to her feet. "Red!" Silent tear dripped down her face._

"_Red… Please…" Once more, spots swan in front of Leaf's vision, and everything faded into black._


	3. The Dream

"_Red!" His name tore from her lips. "Red please come back!" Tears running down her face, she ran after him, fighting against the wind and rain, trying to get to his retreating figure. "Red, please! Come back! You don't have to do this!" She was aware of the eyes watching her run, but she ignored them. They were nothing, and their accusing eyes weren't going to do anything to stop her from trying to get to him. Somewhere behind her, a voice yelled, "Leaf!" But she ignored that too. When she finally reached him, she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around._

"_I'm sorry." His expression was pained. "But I have to go. I..." He repeated the words he had said when they were eleven years old, carefree and innocent. "I know it's my destiny."_

"_Please!" She begged. "You can't leave, they can't make you!" She blinked back more tears. "Don't they know what you have to give up?"_

"_They don't care about that." He said dully. "They say, 'Oh, go up to the mountain for more training, there's more challenging stuff up there.' But I know what they really mean. 'Oh, go up to the mountain, we can't have somebody like you Champion, otherwise we're gonna have one Champion for the rest of your life. So instead, we'll shove you out of sight and put you up on the mountain, and cross out fingers that you get killed—" She let out a whimper "—because we can't have somebody as powerful as you running around all over the place. So lose it all and go train for the rest of your life!'" He finished bitterly._

"_But..." She was at a loss for words. "What if you do... If you..." _

"_Die?" He said, sounding bored. "Well, if I die, they'll have gotten what they want, right? And Leaf," He attempted to smile reassuringly, "If I do die, you can have Pika." This didn't help at all. Instead, she burst into a fresh wave of tears._

"_Y-you talk about i-it l-l-like y-you don't c-care!" She wailed. "Y-y-you may not care, b-but wh-wh-what would w-we think? W-we'd c-care if y-you..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word. "Listen!" She said shrilly. "You—they don't know what they're doing, sending you up there! They can't—I'll—I'll—" She struggled for something to say, but nothing came to mind._

"_I need you to listen to me, Leaf." He put his hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "I'll write to you, you write to me, okay? I'll write every week, if you don't get to it first."_

"_Every day." She said tearfully, looking up into his crimson eyes. He gave a slight smile._

"_Okay, every day. I want you to go catch some sort of bird pokémon after I leave, okay? So it can carry letters. But want I really want you to do..." Now _he_ looked like he was blinking away tears. "I want you to remember me, okay?" Without another word, he leaned forward and pressed his pips against hers, holding her shoulders tightly. She simply stood, her eyes wide, too stunned to do anything. Her face quickly heated up, and her eyes eventually closed. When he pulled away, which felt like both years and seconds later, she gaped at him. "Don't forget me, okay?" He said, then turned and walked away. She stretched her hand out and stumbled forward a few steps, but the curtains of rain obscured him from view._

"_Leaf!" Behind her, she could hear footsteps slapping the mud. A second later, Green had appeared in front of her, his arm up to shield his face from the wind and rain, which were now more fierce than ever. "Leaf, what happened? Did he really leave?" He wildly looked around, as if trying to spot Red hiding amongst the rain. She gave a slow, shaky nod. Green blinked a few times, and took deep breaths as if trying to calm himself._

_She started to blink rapidly, feeling light-headed._

_He actually left..._

_Light-headedness, a falling sensation... and all went black._

_Green turned his eyes on her and managed to catch her just before she hit the muddy ground, out cold._

Two years later, fifteen year old Leaf was waking up.

And little did she know, but her dreams, both good and bad, would soon come true.


End file.
